Elementos da Harmonia/Galeria
Primeira temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Elements Of Harmony 1 S01E01.png Elements Of Harmony 2 S01E01.png Storybook Celestia casting magic S01E01.png Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Fluttershy lifting an orb S1E02.png Twilight book said S1E2.png Twilight not sure S1E2.png Twilight stand don't know S1E2.png Night Mare Moon attacks S1E2.png Twilight one spark S1E2.png Twilight attempts to spark the elements S01E02.png Twilight spark S1E2.png Nightmare Moon and the elements S01E02.png Twilight can't be happening S1E2.png Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png Applejack slides down to Twilight S1E02.png Applejack the element of honesty S1E02.png Crystals surround Applejack S1E02.png Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png Beast licking Fluttershy S01E02.png Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png Pinkie Pie "So..." S1E02.png Pinkie Pie "just laugh to make them disappear" S1E02.png Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png Rarity cutting her tail S1E2.png Rarity element of generosity S01E02.png Rainbow Dash listens to The Shadowbolts complimenting her S1E02.png Rainbow Dash flies back after securing bridge rope S1E02.png Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rarity with Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Twilight there it is S1E2.png Twilight "the spark" S01E02.png The Element of Magic S01E02.png The Element of Magic appears S1E02.png Fluttershy gets her necklace S01E02.png Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.png Main 6 ponies rainbow beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon getting hit by the magical beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon defeated S1E2.png Main 6 auras S1E2.png Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Pinkie Pie look at mine! S1E2.png Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png Twilight Elements of Harmony jewelry S1E02.png Twilight's crown S1E2.png Segunda temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Elements of Harmony S02E02.png Twilight with the Elements of Harmony S2E02.png Confused grey Rarity angry Twilight S2E2.png Twilight putting necklace onto Applejack S2E02.png Twilight putting necklace onto Pinkie S2E02.png Twilight putting necklace onto Fluttershy S2E02.png Twilight putting a tiara on her head S2E02.png The liar S2E2.png The grump S2E2.png The hoarder S2E2.png The brute S2E2.png Rainbow Spike S2E02.png Elements of Harmony attempt - West side S2E2.png Elements of Harmony attempt - East side S2E2.png Fluttershy's necklace activated S2E02.png Pinkie Pie's necklace and Applejack's necklace activated S2E02.png Grey Rarity activating element of generosity S2E2.png The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty S2E02.png Spike leaving the Element of Loyalty behind S2E02.png Twilight packing S2E02.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Rarity generosity activated S2E2.png Applejack Element of Honesty activated S2E2.png Fluttershy Element of Kindness activated S2E2.png Rainbow Dash Element of Loyalty activated S2E2.png Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight S2E02.png Twilight with glowing eyes S2E02.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated 1 S02E02.png Discord being turned back to stone S2E2.png Ponyville rainbow dome S2E02.png Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Twilight Sparkle and Spike "What's happening to me!" S02E10.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding S02E26.png Terceira temporada O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Wing Shove 1 S3E02.png Twilight 'But it wasn't S3E2.png Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas The Elements of Harmony in a chest S03E10.png Twilight wearing Element of Magic S03E10.png Twilight using element S3E10.png Fluttershy's element activating S3E10.png Fluttershy's element emanating magic S3E10.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's elements activating S3E10.png Rarity and Applejack's elements activating S3E10.png Twilight's element activating S3E10.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity using Elements S03E10.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight using Elements S03E10.png Twilight uses her element S3E10.png The Element of Magic full power S03E10.png Reel the Elements S3E10.png Discord about to be freed S03E10.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Elements of Harmony mix and match S03E13.png Twilight looking at the Elements of Harmony S3E13.png Fluttershy rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Deploy Loyalty S3E13.png Rarity hey what's this S3E13.png Applejack seeing the light S3E13.png Pinkie Pie inflated mane and Groucho glasses S03E13.png Group Hug S3E13.png Sudden Burst of Magic S3E13.png Rainbow Dash looking at element S3E13.png Rainbow Dash honesty beam S03E13.png Pinkie Pie laughter beam S03E13.png Uncontrolled Reaction S3E13.png Twilight looking scared S3E13.png Elements of Harmony used on Twilight S03E13.png Ponyville library covered in light S03E13.png The Crown-Bearer S3E13.png Twilight's Crown S3E13.png The Crowning of Twilight S3E13.png Humbled Modesty S3E13.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer in cloak EG.png Luna presents the crown EG.png Rainbow Dash catches the crown EG.png Pinkie Pie handing the crown to Applejack EG.pn Applejack throwing the crown to Rarity EG.png Twilight catches the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer in a magic pillar EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Quarta temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 Twilight readies the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png Element of magic shines S4E01.png Elements of generosity and loyalty powering up S4E01.png Elements of laughter and honesty powering up S4E01.png Main six with the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Twilight and Princess Celestia look at the Elements S4E2.png Elements moving towards Princess Celesta S4E2.png Elements moving towards Princess Celestia 2 S4E2.png Element of Magic rising out of top sphere S4E2.png Elements surrounding Celestia and Luna S4E2.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with Tree of Harmony S04E02.png Main six in the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Elements removed from necklaces S04E02.png Necklaces without Elements S04E02.png Tree of Harmony closeup S04E02.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 The rainbow goes into the Element of Magic S4E26.png Rainbow glow branching out S4E26.png Element of Generosity glows S4E26.png Element of Laughter glows S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle EG2.png Silhouette of Twilight Sparkle's crown EG2.png Abstract Twilight faces off with Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Quinta temporada Castelo, Doce Castelo Rainbow Dash points at the Mane Six portrait S5E3.png Diversos TwilightSparkleFIMroyal M unknown.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Hasbro 2015 Investor Update at Toy Fair - Season 5 100th episode.jpg Princess Celestia and Princess Luna TC.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor TC.png Nightmare Star, Solar Flare card MLP CCG.png Spike with Comic Elements of Harmony.png en:Elements of Harmony/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de objetos